Breaking the habit
by vivi314
Summary: AU. C'en est trop pour Faramir, capitaine du Gondor. Pour changer sa situation de mal-aimé, il va... oh zut je suis pourrie dans les sommaires bon ben juste lisez l'histoire et reviewez!


Hello tlm. C'est ma 1ere songfic et faut avouer chuis pas très douée encore M'enfin il faut un début à tout alors pliz soyez pas trop durs dans vos reviews!

Disclaimer: LOTR ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus... legolas snifff....

Pareil pour la chanson "Breaking the Habit" de Linkin Park.

Bon... en avant pour la première songfic!

Minas Trith, la Cité Blanche. Un vent fort proche de la tempête fouettait l'herbe des champs de Pelenor, en face de la ville lumineuse de ses tours de marbre. Une figure sombre masquée par sa cape regardait silencieusement ce paysage typique du Gondor. Le jeune capitaine Faramir ne se préoccupait pas pourtant de la terre sur laquelle il se trouvait. Denethor, voilà le centre de ses pensées. Cet intendant occupait ses pensées de douleur et de jalousie, voilà le rôle qu'il remplissait aux yeux de son fils cadet.

Las de contempler ainsi ces quelques images désagréables de sa vie, Faramir se dirigea vers la demeure des actuels suserains du Gondor, les Intendants. Les troubles avec son père avaient ouvert une plaie dans son cœur que les remarques acerbes de Denethor comme la perte des soldats du capitaine agrandissaient. Il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour s'y enfermer, voulant tout oublier de son monde.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La haine de son père et le manque de confiance de la part de ses hommes lui revenaient à l'esprit. Tout comme cette image chaleureuse de son frère bien-aimé, Boromir.

Boromir avait toujours tenté de soutenir son frère, alors que lui-même avait tout pour lui: Denethor le favorisait outrageusement (wow les grands mots 00) et tout le monde le considérait comme un valheureux guerrier et meneur. Et pourtant, à chacun des commentaires accustaeurs de son père, il vantait les mérites de Faramir.

« Malgré tous ses efforts, mon frère ne me sauvera pas du mépris que la Terre du Milieu me porte. » se dit le jeune fils d'intendant.

Non. Son frère ne l'aidera plus pour longtemps. Ce qui amena le frère cadet à s'indigner : ne pouvait-il donc rien faire pour gagner l'estime du monde??

_[Bridge:]  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
_

Il en avait assez. Plus il pensait, plus il se posait des questions sur sa situation. Par exemple, pourquoi se lançait-il dans la bataille pour rien, ne récoltant que des commentaires ou des morts supplémentaires. Pourquoi levait-il son épée au milieu de la mêlée, pour ne crier qu'un cri de victoire vite ignoré? Ces réflexions le rendirent confus. Pour la première fois que Faramir réfléchissait sur sa vie...

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Les orques n'étaient que le dernier de ses soucis. La guerre contre eux soulevait de plus en plus de « Pourquoi? » de la part de Faramir. Il se trouvait toujours être la « petite victime » de cette guerre, tant au niveau des blessures qu'au niveau de l'estime.À quoi cela lui servait? À rien, encore une fois. « Assez. Assez. Trop de questions, pas assez de réponses... » pensa le capitaine avant de se tourner vers une idée... drastique.

Son regard se posa sur le seul petit couteau qu'il avait emmené. S'il fallait faire quelque chose de différent, même si c'était ultime et irréparable, il ne voyait que cette solution : mettre fin à sa peine et à la haine des autres.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again 

Il tira le couteau de sa poche (j'ignore s'il y avait des couteaux "de poche" à cette époque, m'enfin bon...) et choisit la veine du poignet comme cible. Faramir planta le couteau dans son avant-bras, quand une douleur lancinante le traversa. Ce moment effroyable lui semblait une éternité, il attendait la mort arriver. Mais elle n'arrivait pas. La douleur continuait, mais seules quelques malheureuses gouttes de sang perlaient sur le poignard (ou couteau, pffff comme vous voulez ). Les yeux de Faramir s'agrandirent de surprise: la lame avait percé la chair à la place même ou il n'y avait aucune veine, et donc aucune perte de sang mortelle. Et c'est là ou il se rendit compte de la bêtise de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre.  
  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

Le suicide n'était pas une solution, mais une esquive aux problèmes de la réalité. En faisant cela, Faramir ne vaudrait pas mieux que Denethor l'Intendant. Il se détourna donc de ce qu'il voulait faire. 

Et pourtant, il désirait encore s'en aller. S'en aller courageusement au loin, avec peut-être un léger espoir de revenir, voilà une idée. Gagnerait-il le respect des autres en revenant et en relatant ses possibles aventures à la manière de Bilbon Sacquet? Ou vivrait-il heureux pour toujours sur une terre inconnue? Et enfin, pourquoi ne partait-il pas maintenant?

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight Cette dernière réflexion fit sauter le jeune capitaine sur ses pieds. Il sortit de la salle se dirigeant rapidement vers les écuries. 

Le coucher de soleil cédait place à la nuit, donc c'est à l'insu de tous que, dans l'obsurité, il enfourcha la première monture qu'il vit, une magnifique jument noire avec du sang Meharras (pardon si j'ai mal épellé, enfin il s'agit de la race de Gris-Poil). Après avoir pris quelques vivres et armes, il fit galoper son cheval en direction de la sortie de Minas Trith.  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

Il n'avait laissé presque aucune trace de son départ sauf la lame qui aurait pu servir à sa mort.

Et c'est ainsi que, à la frontière des champs de Pelenor, Faramir regarda une dernière fois en arrière, ravivant l'espoir qu'il reverra ces terres gondoréennes, et que celles-ci le reverront d'un meilleur œil.

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Ladies n gentelman, le bouton "Submit Review" ne fait pas que de la déco alors R&R pour savoir si cette histoire est pas trop pourri.

ADIOS!!


End file.
